warshipcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Poi1Poi2Poi3/My Fighter Ratings, along with some other notes.
Some people ask me on about, "What's the best fighter?" and I usually reply with, "I usually use the F6F Hellcat." but now I'm wondering, "What's really the best fighter?" as people will always wonder. I'm going to list the good things first, then the bad things and make an overall summary about the fighter. So load up the ship creator and access my jailbroken account, because we're going to see, fighter on fighter action! For information, I look at the stats and see how they do in a simulated battle of same carriers with different fighters. The setup is this, 10 fighters (40 for the Sopwith Pups), 5 torpedo bombers and 5 dive bombers. I run ten test on each other and observed their behavior. For the winner of this not so epic battle, read all this. I'll also be using AS a lot, AS just means Air Superiority. Sopwith Pup. : The good part: *Best range of all fighters, 2.0 km. *Lowest weight, 0.6 t. *Only 2 by 1 for space. *Can be bought with gold, 40000 gold. : Now for the bad part, *The slowest plane in the game, so slow, 80 + knots will outrun the pup, and sometimes torpedo bombers and dive bombers can get in front of it and just outrun it. This may or may not be a good thing. *Doesn't fire the quickest, though on the bright side not the slowest. *A horrible rate of climb of only 2.3 m/s *Range is pointless when you're fighting things that come at you at 400 km/h. *Anything will down the Sopwith Pups. It's also very easy to hit a pack of the pups. *Sometimes takes two shots to down another fighter. *Has a long runway time (Though it's cut out by a bit if you're going fast). *Useless in small numbers, and has limited use in large numbers. *Need to mass launch the Pups, at least 4 for every one fighter they put in the skies. *I've experienced something when using pups against the crystal fighters. Sometimes when the dogfight goes high in the skies, the pups won't shoot down one fighter (I shot down three of his fighters, and I had 21 left, but they went in the air and after a while my fighters came down, shot down), but you'll lose the pups one by one. : Overall, this fighter requires a lot of thinking to be used right. For a battleship between 60-90 knots for speed, this could be used as an escort and for AS if you mass the pups (100). Mitsubishi A6M Zero : The good part: *It's better than the Sopwith Pup. A lot. *It's quite light, only 2.4 t. *Average speed and climb, speed 533.4 km/h, climb 13.4 m/h. In all, very agile. *Good firepower and strength. : The bad part: *Range is a second lowest, though in my small rant above range isn't too important. *Some fighters have better speed and climb, though a hidden stat is turning which the Zero can do well. F4F Hellcat : The good part: *It's better than the Sopwith Pup. *Light for an American fighter, 3.4 t. *Average speed and climb. *Best range for a crystal fighter, tied with every American fighter. : The bad part: *It's very similar to the Zero, and the Zero goes faster and has a better rate of climb. : Overall, this fighter is like the Zero, can be used but not the best. F6F Hellcat Note: I just said I thought this fighter was the best, I made this opinion due to the stats. : The good part. *Better than the Sopwith Pup. *Excellent rate of climb and speed. Third fastest fighter and second best rate of climb. : The bad part: *Its weight is average. : Overall, this plane isn't bad nor good. It's very average and good for everything. : Overall, this fighter is an alright and acceptable fighter. It is an average fighter, that can perform its job of escorting your bombers and protecting yourself. If you're going to create an all Japanese ship, it's alright. Now recreate the Battle of Midway. Category:Blog posts